Say It with Flower's
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: Kagami mau kencan, tapi bingung memilih bunga yang akan diberikan untuk sang pacar sebelumnya. Dedicated for Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016 Warn: OC


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness** (semoga tidak terlalu banyak) **, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Bahasa yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah bahasa Dayak Ma'Anyan (Kalimantan Tengah). Beberapa kata atau frasa ada yang memiliki kesamaan dengan bahasa Indonesia. Didedikasikan untuk challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016 yang diselenggarakan oleh Mbak Ambu Dian. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chrisanne Sakura present's

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Say It with Flower's**

 **.**

 **Dedication for Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2016**

 **.**

Kagami terlihat sedikit ragu saat menutup loker miliknya seusai mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragamnya. Tim basket Seirin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mereka pada sore itu. Melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia memutuskan mendekati Kuroko yang sedang menalikan sepatunya.

" _Kuroko, udi ina hanyu pi awe?"_ ("Kuroko, setelah ini kau mau ke mana?")

" _Mudi Kagami-kun, wuah inun sah?"_ ("Pulang Kagami-kun, memangnya kenapa?")

" _Kaiyuh sah hanyu nengau ma Maji Burger? Diye aku midi vanila shake ma hanyu, kalawe sah?"_ ("Bisa temani ke Maji Buger? Nanti kutraktir vanilla shake deh, bagaimana?")

Alis Kuroko sedikit naik. Penasaran. _"Ayo eleh."_ ("Baiklah.")

Wajah Kagami menjadi secerah matahari musim panas. _"Ayo, takam tulak!"_ ("Ayo, jalan!")

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti sang macan menuju ke luar ruang klub basket Seirin.

ooOoOoOoo

Tiba di Maji Burger, Kagami segera memesan setumpuk burger keju – yang sudah menggunung di nampan – dan kola untuknya, lalu vanila shake porsi jumbo untuk Kuroko. Kuroko menunggu di tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat yang kini menjadi tempat duduk yang favorit mereka.

" _Jari, ina sabujur ni nungaran sah ka aheng Kagami-kun hampe laku na awat andri aku?"_ ("Jadi, sebenarnya Kagami-kun minta dibantu soal apa?") tanya Kuroko begitu Kagami duduk dan menyodorkan vanilla shake dan membagi sebuah burgernya pada Kuroko. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona semerah rambutnya.

" _A – he-hengka awe hanyu kataru aku kai laku hanyu nawat aku?"_ ("A – da-dari mana kautahu aku ingin minta bantuan?") ujarnya tergagap.

Kuroko memandang Kagami dengan datar. _"Amun kaliru bararti iti pasti leh soal Kaminari-san, ang ne?"_ ("Kalau begitu ini pasti tentang Kaminari-san, bukan?")

"…."

Kuroko menebak semuanya dengan benar, membuat Kagami terbungkan dan memilih untuk memakan burger keju pertamanya sambil memalingkan wajah. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, merasa senang bisa menggoda sahabatnya. Kuroko menikmati vanilla shake-nya perlahan.

Kagami membuka bungkus ketiga dari tumpukan burgernya, _"Sa-Sabujur ni ina dasar sual hi Fuko pang."_ ("Se-Sebenarnya hal ini memang soal Fuko.")

" _Jari?"_ ("Jadi?")

" _Ng, kali na sabujur ni aku ru – a-aku ru hamen nuntut hi Fuko ru pasiar."_ ("Ng, rencananya aku ingin – a-aku ingin mengajak Fuko kencan.")

" _Itungku, ang sah naon barueh ru haut gaha tulak pasiar, Kagami-kun?"_ ("Bukannya, kalian sudah sering kencan, Kagami-kun?")

" _Kuroko, ada na tetek dulu nungaran isa kai na surahku andri hanyu. Hiyai, kode lana ni hi Fuko eleh isa gaha nuntut aku pasiar. Aku gin puang nyadar amun hanye ru nuntut aku tulak pasiar, Kuroko! Balalu iru ngulah aku kai kai serek, meski aku puang sah ngaan katuju pang."_ ("Kuroko, jangan dipotong dulu perkataanku. Iya, tapi biasanya Fuko yang sering mengajakku kencan. Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia mengajakku kencan, Kuroko! Dan itu membuatku kesal, meski aku sendiri bukannya tidak suka sih.")

" _Oh, kaliru. Bulu inungaran isa iyuh aku nawat hanyu, Kagami-kun?"_ ("Oh, begitu. Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu, Kagami-kun?")

" _Ng, kalina kan isa karasa kalawe cara ni niba ulah maeh kelakuan nuju hengau wawei ru kan hanyu. Ja-Jari, tetolong hanyu awat aku memidi wunge ma hi Fuko. Aku hamen ngami hanye wunge, kode aku ngaan karasa kalawe sah ngami isa susuk ma hanye ru?"_ ("Ng, selama ini kan kau yang lebih banyak tahu soal bagaimana caranya memperlakukan teman perempuan dengan baik. Ja-Jadi, tolong bantu aku memilihkan bunga untuk Fuko. Aku ingin memberinya buket bunga, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memberinya bunga yang mana?")

" _Heeh hiyai, rasa ni aku haut kataru inun maksud nu ri, Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun ti sini karasa kalawe sah ngami wunge isa susuk ma Kaminari-san, ane?_ ("Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah mengerti maksud Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun ingin mengetahui bunga apa yang cocok diberikan untuk Kaminari-san, bukan?")

" _Nye, kaliri leh maksudku."_ ("Ya, seperti itulah.")

Kuroko kembali menyeruput vanilla shake-nya. _"Tiap wunge ru maeh maeh pang, Kagmi-kun, kode tiap wunge naan arati ni raerai andri puang ekat isa ai. Takam ngalap umpama wunge akasia madintang, hanye biar sah puling ni ru segah kode arati ni sinta isa na sadina. Amun Kagami-kun ngami wunge iru ma ulun, arati ni Kagami-kun ru puang himat babujur andri ulun iru dan hanye ru ekat jari sinta nu isa na sadina ai, Kagami-kun."_ ("Setiap bunga memang bagus dan menarik, Kagami-kun, tapi dibaliknya ada makna yang berbeda dan bermacam-macam. Misalnya saja bunga akasia kuning, meski bunganya cantik tapi bunga itu bermakna cinta rahasia. Kalau Kagami-kun memberikan seseorang bunga akasia, berarti sebenarnya Kagami-kun tak mencintai orang tersebut sepenuhnya dan orang tersebut adalah cinta rahasia Kagami-kun.")

Kagami mengerjap pelan, lalu menelan burgernya dengan susah payah. _"Arati ni ngaan maeh tuu. Aku tau na wunu andri hi Fuko amun hanye isa narime wunge iru."_ ("Artinya cukup mengerikan. Fuko bisa membunuhku kalau dia yang menerima bunga itu.")

" _Rama wunge isa arati ni maeh, Kagami-kun. Wunge mawar gin lain-lain arati ni tergantung jua andri puling ni. Umpama, puling mariang ru arati ni sinta, puling mariang muda arati ni katuju, puling madintang arati ni ngaan ngitung andri ngami maaf._ ("Banyak bunga berarti bagus lho, Kagami-kun. Bunga mawar artinya berbeda-beda tergantung dengan warna dari bunganya. Misalnya, warna merah artinya cinta, warna merah jambu artinya kekaguman, warna kuning artinya melupakan dan memaafkan.)

" _Wunge tulip gin kaliru. Tulip isa mariang arati ni hanyu ngeau sinta ma ulun, puling madintang arati ni sinta isa mahi wungunan atawa sinta isa ngaan kahampe, bulu isa puling ni mariang muda arati ni ngunuan"_ ("Bunga tulip juga seperti demikian. Tulip merah artinya deklarasi cinta, warna kuning artinya cinta yang tanpa harapan atau bertepuk sebelah tangan, sementara yang warna merah muda artinya kepedulian.")

" _Jah, kaliru sah lain puling wunge ni lain jua arati ni ane?"_ "(Wah, beda warna bunga ternyata artinya juga berbeda ya?")

" _Hiyai, balalu kawan pamulean isa lain gin arati ni lain jua. Nyalah semanggi isa rawen ni epat iru arati ni 'jari waku'. Atawa Kagami-kun hamen ngami wunge isa nyalah kelakuan ni Kaminari-san?"_ ("Benar, bahkan tanaman lain juga punya arti tersendiri. Seperti semanggi berdaun empat yang memiliki arti 'jadilah milikku'. Atau Kagami-kun ingin memberikan bunga yang sesuai dengan karakteristik Kaminari-san?")

" _Kelakuan ni hi Fuko sah?"_ ("Karakter Fuko ya?") ujar Kagami sambil berpikir. Membayangkan sifat dan karakter Fuko sambil menghabiskan burger terakhir miliknya.

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan. _"Umpama ni wunge baby's breathe iru arati ni balunu andri atei isa maeh tuu. Atawa kakau willow ru arati ni mape. Andrei eraitus."_ ("Misalnya bunga baby's breathe yang memiliki arti inosen dan hati yang murni. Atau tanaman willow yang berarti pemberani. Sebentar." )

Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Ia membuka aplikasi browser di ponselnya dan membuka sebuah website mengenai bahasa bunga, lalu menunjukkannya pada Kagami.

" _Website ina mapakat kawan arati hengka tiap wunge, Kagami-kun. Suba leh Kagami-kun baca dulu."_ ("Website ini membahas cukup lengkap arti dari setiap bunga, Kagami-kun. Coba saja Kagami-kun baca dulu.")

Kagami melihat dan membaca artikel yang terdapat dalam website tersebut. Manik rubinya menatap layar ponsel Kuroko dengan saksama. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menatap Kuroko yang kini sedang menikmati burger miliknya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Aku ngaan kataru Kuroko."_ ("Aku tidak mengerti Kuroko.")

Kuroko nyaris tak mampu menahan diri untuk menepuk keningnya, karena gemas dengan tingkah Kagami yang sedikit 'lambat'.

" _Heeh hiyai, ware takam mulai hengka isa sederhana dulu. Sabujur ni Kagami-kun isa kalawe sah wunge isa sagaran na ami ma Kaminari-san? Inun sah isa kai nampe ma Kaminari-san?"_ ("Baiklah, kita mulai dari hal yang sederhana dulu. Sebenarnya bunga seperti apa yang Kagami-kun ingin berikan pada Kaminari-san? Apa yang ingin Kagami-kun sampaikan pada Kaminari-san?")

" _Aku ekat hamen iwara aku ru bujur-bujur kalelo andri hanye."_ ("Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya.")

" _Amun kaliru Kagami-kun tau ngami wunge mawar isa puling ni mariang ai ma Kaminari-san. Daya mawar isa mariang arati ni sinta."_ ("Kalau begitu Kagami-kun bisa memberikan bunga mawar merah untuk Kaminari-san. Karena mawar merah berarti cinta.")

" _Oh, bujur jua hanyu! Makasih lah Kuroko. Untung aku laku hanyu nawat aku ina."_ ("Oh, benar juga. Terima kasih Kuroko. Untung aku meminta tolong padamu.")

" _Sameh-sameh Kagami-kun. Mudah-mudahan sukses leh acara nu nuntut hanye pasiar."_ ("Sama-sama Kagami-kun. Semoga kencannya sukses.")

ooOoOoOoo

 _Ting Tong!_

Bel di rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu bordering kencang. Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sebahu pun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu dibuka si gadis tampaknya terkejut.

" _Taiga-kun? Puga ina hanyu hawi puang iwara dulu itah telepon. Amai palus!"_ ("Taiga-kun? Tumben datang tanpa menelepon dulu. Mari masuk!") ajak sang gadis dengan riang.

Kagami berusaha untuk tidak gugup di hadapan gadis manis yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, meski mereka sudah lama berpacaran.

" _Ha-Hai, Fuko! Um, singaja?"_ ("Ha-Hai, Fuko! Um, kejutan?"

" _Heeh, aku tuuni emah. Ayo leh mamai dulu!"_ ("Ya, aku benar-benar terkejut. Ayo, masuk dulu!")

Kali ini Kaminari menarik lengan Kagami dan meraka pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Kagami bersyukur Kaminari tidak memerhatikan sebelah tangannya yang menyembunyikan buket bunga mawar di belakang tubuhnya. Kaminari menyuruh Kagami untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu sementara ia menuju ke dapur.

Kagami menghela napas lega saat Kaminari belum menyadari kejutan lain untuknya. Tak lama kemudian Kaminari kembali membawakan dua gelas es teh lemon dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang ada di hadapan Kagami. Kagami seketika menegang.

" _Nguut ranu dulu, Taiga-kun."_ ("Minum dulu, Taiga-kun.")

" _Makasih lah, Fuko,"_ ("Terima kasih, Fuko,") Kagami meraih gelas es teh lemon miliknya dan meminumnya, _"maaflah Fuko, andrau ina hanyu naan waktu sah?"_ ("ngomong-ngomong Fuko, hari ini kamu ada waktu luang kan?")

Kaminari meletakkan gelasnya dan mengangguk, _"Naan eh. Wuah inun?"_ ("Iya ada. Kenapa?")

" _Takam nonton yuk? Aku haut midi tiket ni."_ ("Kita nonton yuk? Aku sudah membeli tiketnya.")

Manik hazel Kaminari segera berbinar senang. _"Ayo! kode aku isandri dulu, lah? Taiga-kun … hanyu ngandrei eraitus puang apa ni ane?"_ ("Ayo! Tapi aku mengganti bajuku dulu, ya? Taiga-kun … menunggu sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?")

" _Oh, puang. Puang malu. Aku ngandrei hang ina."_ ("Oh, tidak. Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu.")

" _Amun kaliru andrei eraitus lah?'_ ("Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya?") ujar Kaminari sambil beranjak dari sofa dan hendak menuju ke kamarnya sebelum tangan Kagami menarik pelan lengan Kaminari. Membuatnya berhenti dan menatap Kagami penuh tanya.

" _Hiyai?"_ ("Ya?")

Kagami menyerahkan buket bunga mawar pada Kaminari. _"Ma hanyu, Fuko."_ ("Untukmu, Fuko.")

Kaminari tersenyum malu-malu saat menerimanya, wajahnya merona merah. Tak menyangka Kagami akan memberikannya buket bunga, ia sangat senang. _"Taiga-kun, makasih tatuu!"_ ("Taiga-kun, terima kasih banyak!")

" _Bahumku hanyu arai, Fuko,"_ ("Aku harap kau menyukainya, Fuko,") ujar Kagami, pipinya ikut-ikutan memerah seperti rambutnya.

Kaminari mengangguk cepat berkali-kali, _"Aku la arai tuu, Taiga-kun! Awatlah hanyu ngandrei eraitus. Aku ekat ngandak wunge ina hang wuang vas andri isandri, bulu takam tulak."_ ("Aku sangat menyukainya, Taiga-kun! Tolong tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan meletakan bunga ini di vas dan segera mengganti bajuku, lalu kita berangkat.")

" _Yosh. Ada kajut unte lah?"_ ("Yosh. Jangan lama-lama ya?")

Kaminari mengangguk dan segera menuju ke dapur. Ia mengisi vas bunga dengan air dan menaruh bunga-bunga mawar itu ke dalamnya. Ia membawanya ke kamar untuk dipajang di sana. Di kamar, ia meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu menemui ibunya yang berada di halaman belakang untuk memohon pamit.

" _Neh, Taiga-kun hawi bulu hanye nuntut aku tulak pasiar, kaiyuh sah?"_ ("Bu, Taiga-kun datang dan mengajakku pergi, boleh?")

" _Oh, Taiga hawi sah? Naon kai tulak ma awe?"_ ("Oh, Taiga datang? Kalian mau pergi ke mana?")

" _Tulak lepuh manonton, Neh. Kaiyuh sah?"_ ("Menonton, Bu. Boleh?")

" _Heeh, kaiyuh eh. Kode, ada mudi amau malem lah?"_ ("Baiklah, boleh. Tapi, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya?")

" _Makasih, Neh. Fuko tulak dulu lah?"_ ("Terima kasih, Bu. Fuko pergi dulu ya?")

" _Mamaeh hang lalan lah!"_ ("Hati-hati di jalan!")

Kaminari segera menemui Kagami yang masih menunggunya di ruang tamu. Senyumnya melebar saat kedua iris hazelnya bersirobok dengan iris rubi Kagami.

" _Takam tulak taati?"_ ("Kita berangkat sekarang?")

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk Mbak Ambu sehingga aku boleh ikut meramaikan challenge ini, aku berharap waktunya masih sempat. Terima kasih juga untuk Ibundaku yang rela membagi waktunya untuk membantuku menyusun dialog bahasa Dayak Ma'anyan, bahasa asli Ibundaku tersayang. Terima kasih juga buat Viselle-nee karena sudah mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan OC miliknya (Kaminari Fuko).

Kosa kata tambahan:

Ineh = Ibu, Neh = Bu

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


End file.
